Letters For Our Lovers
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: rated for later chapters. When suddenly a loVE brews up inside Stewie for an unexpected person, he's unsure if they feel the same way. Stewie writes letters, which are meant to be unsent, to this crush of his only to find out...R&R Banner on my homepage
1. Chapter One: His Hero

Letters For Our Lovers

When suddenly a low brews up inside Stewie for an unexpected person, he's unsure if they feel the same way. Stewie writes letters, which are meant to be unsent, to this crush of his only to find out...

Chapter One: His Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family guy.**

A hot, summer day. The perfect day for a mini vacation to the local pool. The Giffin Family, residents on Spooner Street, in Quahog, Rhode Island, took a trip to the pool to cool off, and then planned to kick back and relax in their new air conditioner, back at home. They were welcomed to the local pool and all took to what they wanted to do. Meg sat on a beach chair, tanning. Brian sat at the martini bar. Chris and Peter were taking turns on the diving board, and Lois took Stewie into the shallow end of the pool to splash around.

The sparkling pool water rippled and splashed as people jumped in and swam around. Lois Griffin held her baby, Stewie, half-way in the water as he splashed around his little swimmers diapers, somewhat enthralled by the crystal-like surface and the satisfying mist.

"I dare say, mother, this is quite the refreshment!" he cheered, grinning and splashing; his eyes dancing with enjoyment of the pool, as he watched people swim like fish around him, and the water errupt like a hot spring. He even laughed as he splashed.

"Look at you!" said Lois, raising him up in the air, then back down to the water, keeping his upper body from the surface. She giggled and lightly splashed water at him. "My big boy, splashing in a big pool!"

"Hey, Lois!" Peter called, waving from the other end of the pool, his gelatinous form hanging over the tiny bathing suit he squeezed himself into. He was at the beginning of the diving board, readying himself for a stupid stunt Chris dared him to do. "Lois!"

She looked up at her overweight, moronic husband, who was standing on the diving board, her eyes scanning him skeptically, but she kept pleasant smile on her face as she waved, still holding on to Stewie..

"Lois, watch me!" Peter called, waving. He would remind you over and overgrown child the way he acted, but somehow, Lois loved him.

In a slight run, Peter started, swaying and went right off the diving board, slipping and hitting his head on the pool tile around the edged, knocking him out in a ditzy daze, rather than doing the triple flip backwards, as Chris' dare was.

"Peter!" yelled Lois in fright for her husband. Forgetting about Stewie, she let go of him, and she swam to the other side to save Peter from intaking too much pool water or, worse, drowning.

Stewie began splashing frantically, a look over terror glued on his face. "Help! Help me, you fools!" he screamed, splashing and going under a few times. His baby butt hit the bottom of the pool and bubbles streamed from his mouth as he kept on trying to yell for help, with no avail. He felt light-headed, and finally surfaced as someone pulled him up and out of the water, near the edge of the pool.

"Stewie! Stewie! Oh God!" yelled a familiar voice, bustling around to try and help him. He was so obviously frightened, you could tell by the tone of his voice.

"CPR!" yelled a person watching in a frantic cry. "Save the baby! Mouth to Mouth!"

Stewie was still conscious, but he didn't open his eyes, he seemed incapable. Then, someone's mouth was to his, blowing air in him, then pulling away to check his heart, pumping lightly on his stomach to relive the tiny tummy of the pool water he took in. Stewie, at once, opened his eyes to see Brian press his mouth back to his and blow air in his fragile body, a look of determination of Brian's face. When he pulled away, Stewie began choking out the water he swallowed and sat up, coughing.

"Oh, my baby!" cried Lois, picking up Stewie and kissing him all over his face. "Oh Stewie, are you alright? Mommy's so sorry, sweetie! I didn't mean-"

He pushed away from her. "You tried to kill me!" he yelled, tears welling in his eyes. He was ashamed to cry. He pushed away from Lois and ran in front of Brian. "Dog, you...you saved my life." He spoke in the most grateful tone, looking up at Brian who looked back.

_He looks so...beautiful_, Stewie thought unwillingly, and suddenly found himself hugging Brian. _ Why am I thinking that? Brian seemed so angelic when the light hit him. He saved me...what is this I'm feeling?_

"Hey Brian," said Peter, laughing a little. Brian looked up at him. "You're a hero now!"

Brian looked down at Stewie, who was crying on his coat, sincerely. He patted his head, not realizing that Stewie was blushing.

Stewie looked up at Brian and wiped his tears. "Uh...thanks." he said, looked down at his little toes ackwardly.

"Yeah," replied Brian, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't mention it."

Peter picked up Brian and put him on his shoulder. "Tonight we celebrate!" he cheered. "I'll call the guys. Lois, we'll be at the Clam! Don't mind us when we get home, we'll crash on the couch! Promise not to wake ya!" And he walked straight into the parking lot, taking the car, leaving the rest of the family at the pool, and driving to the Drunken Clam to celebrate hero Brian.

Stewie stood and looked at the pool like it was an evil monster, ready to kill him if he even took a last glance at the pool, so he looked away. He refused any eye contact with Lois, no matter how sorry she pleaded. They had to take a bus home and Chris and Meg started arguing, Stewie sat alone, and Lois tried to break apart her two fighting children.

Finally, they arrived home. Chris took his place on the couch, and Meg sat beside him, reading the magazine she was reading earlier by the pool. Lois went to work on dinner, and Stewie walked up to his room to tell Rupert about what happened, adding more horrible detail to make Lois look much worse than she really was He locked his mother out of his room, and changed into his normal clothes, still explaining the story, leaving out his thought about Brian. Stewie took hostage of Meg's laptop from her room, and began writing a letter to his savoir.


	2. Chapter Two: Dear Brian

Chapter Two: Dear Brian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family guy.**

Being a baby genius, Stewie knew all his letters and could type a letter, and his vocabulary was more than satisfactory. He set Rupert on the other side of the room, in his crib, so he could have privacy while he wrote the letter to Brian.

"_Dearest Brian_," Was the first greeting he typed, then quickly erased. Sighing, he began again.

"_Dear Brian,_

_I value the way you saved me at the pool today, it was very unselfish, and heroic. Not saying that you're selfish. You're very unselfish. And by the way you saved me today, you showed me how unselfish you truly are. But your ways aren't why I'm writing, or maybe they are, I'm not quite sure. But there is no way I can truly explain my gratitude towards you. The way you saved me today at the pool, really opened my eyes, and because of that, I have this strange feeling within me. I actually thought you looked pretty in the sunlight. What am I supposed to make of that? And when you revived me, with your kiss of life, it made me remember times when we were undercover or had a plan that involved a kiss between us, and I actually enjoyed your kiss. How embarrassing, I know. You must feel something for me, Brian, or you wouldn't have saved me. Maybe this is just a phase, but still..._

_Forever thankful,_

_Stewie Griffin_"

He felt accomplished after writing the letter, although he was thinking of replacing "forever thankful" with "forever yours" but he wasn't sure on how Brian felt, so he decided to play it safe. He print it out, and quickly went to catch the paper from the printer in Meg's room. She was still downstairs, thankfully, so he snatched the paper from the printer and ran back into his room. He exited Word Pad on the laptop without saving, folded the paper, and hid it under his pillow. He looked over at Rupert, who was slouched over.

"This is extremely confidential, Rupert, I apologize for being so secretive." he apologized to the Teddy Bear, who responded by falling over from his slouched position.

Stewie looked to the pillow and smiled to himself. _I won't send you yet, letter_. He thought to himself. _But in time, maybe, you'll be sent to Brian._

"Stewie!" called Lois, from the bathroom. "Come on sweetie, it's bath time."

"I will not get into that murder machine!" shouted Stewie. "Especially not with you there. You might try to kill me again."

"Now Stewie," sighed Lois. "You're drenched in chlorine."

"Now who's fault is that," mocked Stewie, glaring up at her.

"Young man," Lois picked him up and brought him in the bathroom, readying him for his bath. "I have all of your favorite bath time toys, and look, honey, bubbles."

"Ah yes, bubbles. That makes a great disguise for the one way trip to hell!" He was placed in the tub, checking the depths to see how shallow it was really. He finally gave in and sat in the tub, and got washed up. Lois dried him off and changed him. He wore little footsy pajamas, and went downstairs to eat dinner, then watch TV. The whole family (besides Peter and Brian, who were at the Drunken Clam) sat and watched television peacefully. Stewie sat at a little table drawing a picture of him destroying Lois as the family watched the news. Stewie wasn't such a great artist, but then again he was only an infant. But he tried drawing himself destroying Lois, and then a picture of him holding hands with Brian.

_Maybe I'll give this to him_, Stewie pondered in his mind. _As a token of my thankfulness...and love._

It was getting late, so Lois put all the children to bed, kissing each of their foreheads and wishing them pleasant dreams, as she went to clean the kitchen to stifle her boredom. Stewie stayed up though, he stole the flashlight from the downstairs, kitchen cabinet and sat, re-reading the letter he wrote for Brian, wondering when the best time to give it to him was, or if he should keep it and use it as a diary sort of thing. Before drifting in a dream, he chose the second answer.

His dream was actually quite peaceful, although at one point, it consisted of world domination, but Stewie didn't rule the world alone, he had Brian at his side. He ruled side-by-side with his Brian, and right before they were about to kiss, he was awoken by the sunlight.

"Blast it." he said, rubbing his eyes. _Do I really want to kiss Brian? I still feel like I felt yesterday..._

He said up, and took out the letter, re-reading it once more. "He can't see this." he spoke to himself. "Not yet, maybe not ever. Brian mustn't know what I'm feeling, unless he feels the same." Stewie yawned and stretched and climbed out of the crib after replacing the letter back in his pillowcase. He grabbed Rupert's arm through the bars of his crib and walked out of his room and down the steps, seeing Brian and Peter both passed out on the couch. Stewie felt a pang of jealousy for the fat man, since he was laying on the same couch as the dog, the dog that Stewie suddenly felt for. But he let it slide, because Peter had Lois, and since Brian was only friends with Peter-and Brian knew he deserved a smart mate, just like himself...But then Stewie remembered Jillian, who was more stupid than Peter, and yet Brian dated her. Stewie wasn't sure what to feel about the two friends on the couch, but he glared at Peter.

_Maybe he's just unsure_, thought Stewie, and he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, to officially start off the first official day that he was in love with Brian Griffin.

Chapter Three: The Walk


	3. Chapter Three: The Walk

Chapter Three: The Walk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy**

While breakfast was in the midst, Peter and Brian both woke-with horrible hangovers, so they didn't want to be disturbed. All the while, the rest of the family had to speak in whispers to help their headaches. Peter decided to go upstairs and lay down for a while and rest up, while Brian sat in the kitchen and drank some coffee to help him.

"Mom," Chris whispered. "Pass the syrup?"

"God, Chris, not so loud." complained Brian as he held his head with his paws and shook.

"Kids, maybe we should give Brian some alone time." said Lois to her children, making Brian flinch.

She, Meg, and Chris left the kitchen, but Stewie stayed seated in his high chair next to Brian. He wanted to start a conversation, but he didn't want to hurt Brian's headache, which was weird, because he usually loved bringing pain. But after the day at the pool, his emotions truly changed.

Stewie took the picture he drew of Brian and himself and handed it to Brian, wordlessly. Brian looked at it, without really looking. "What's this?" he asked, examining it. Stewie was afraid of what might come next, he didn't want to be rejected like when he gave his parents to picture he drew, and they spit on it as soon as they thought he left the room. "Wow, Stewie, thanks." said Brian.

Stewie nodded, smiling. "You actually like it?" he tried being as low as possible, but he was excited that Brian liked the picture.

"Yeah," said Brian. "I love it. It's about the nicest thing anyone ever gave me. Right from the heart."

Stewie could tell that Brian meant it. He looked over Brian's shoulder and took pride in the picture he drew. "It's me and you." he said proudly, beaming.

"Yeah, you're right, I do look like Snoopy." Brian chuckled a bit.

Laughing along, Stewie never took his gaze off of Brian. Even when recovering from drunkenness, he was still adorable, and Stewie still loved him, even if he was a drunk.

"Hey, hey Brain." said Stewie, excitedly. "Can I pet your ears?"

"Sure, kid." said Brian, thinking that it would soothe his headache, which it did.

Stewie bit his lip and began petting behind Brian's ears, which Brian began thumping his leg to. Stewie grinned, stifling the urge to giggle, put his kept rubbing behind Brian's ears with his little hands.

"Let's go for a walk, Brian." Stewie offered, getting from his high chair and tugging on Brian's arm as he stood on the table.

Brian agreed, his headache lessening. Stewie jumped from the table and took the leash from the counter. Brian stood up and Stewie attached the leash to Brian's collar and they walked out, telling Lois where they were heading. At least Brian told Lois where they were going, Stewie ignored her and went right out the door.

"So, Stewie..." started Brian, trying to have light conversation of their little walk.

"Thanks again for saving my life, Brian, without you, I wouldn't be here." said Stewie meaningfully and abruptly, his words were a bit rushed, but he showed emotion in each word.

"Aw, don't say that." said Brian. "It was nothing really. You were in trouble, so I felt like I had to help."

Stewie looked down. "It still meant a lot to me." he said.

Brian smiled and put his paw on Stewie's shoulder. "If it meant that much to make you go all mushy on me, then I'll always be here to save you, buddy." said Brian.

"Thanks, Brian." thanked Stewie.

"Sure thing."

Stewie smiled and his heart fluttered, he pet Brian's head and let a giggle escape from his mouth. He actually began skipping as they walked, which Brian found a bit unusual but didn't bother to ask. They took a walk to the local park and Stewie took Brian off the leash. They played Frisbee for a little bit and then went to get ice cream (Brian had spare money on him).

"So Brian, what's it like to be a hero?" asked Stewie.

"I'm not a hero." replied Brian. "Just because I saved your life it doesn't make me a hero. I didn't do it for fame, I felt like it was my responsibility."

"You love me don't you?" he tried to sound like he was teasing him, but he was really anxious for the answer.

"Yeah, Stewie, I love you."

He wanted to jump up and down and scream and shout and just kiss Brian right there, but he felt the hint of sarcasm in Brian's voice, so stopped himself. Even if he did love him, it was probably brotherly, if anything.

"I don't like that sarcasm." Stewie said pouting. Brian thought that was kind of cute, so he put his arm around Stewie's shoulder and assured him that he loved him, and that he's like the son he never had, but is happy to be apart in raising. That wasn't the love Stewie was looking for though, but he thought that was good enough.

Stewie finished his strawberry ice cream and jumped on Brian's back, almost tackling him, but Brian regained balance.

"What are you doing?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Oh, give me a doggy-back-ride, Brian? Please?" pleaded Stewie.

Brian sighed and had Stewie on his back the whole way home. _This maybe the closest I'll ever get to Brian_, thought Stewie and he kissed the top of Brian's head. Without Stewie seeing, Brian smiled. Stewie closed his eyes, tired and fell asleep on Brian's back.

They arrived back home where Lois insisted of taking Stewie from Brian, apologizing for him having to carry Stewie the whole way home. Brian said that he didn't mind, and offered to bring Stewie up to bed. He carried the baby up the steps and placed him in, tucking him under the covers. Cautiously, Brian leaned down and kisses Stewie's forehead, then exited the room, for he promised to help Chris with his homework. He shut the door behind him, and from the crib, Stewie had a small, sleepy smile placed on his face.


	4. Chapter Four: Love, Stewie

Chapter Four: Love, Stewie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy.**

Stewie had once again regained hostage of Meg's laptop, as soon as he woke from his nap. Meg had gone to the mall, so it was so easy to take. Stewie logged onto Word Pad and began typing another letter to his dearest Brian.

"_Dear Brian,_

_Today was one of the funnest days ever, just because I was with you. I hope you enjoyed the day as well, because my happiness now vibes from your happiness, no longer your pain. Because Brian, if you were to cry, I would cry, right now I would do anything for you. You carried me home. You tucked me in. And although you thought it undetected, you kissed me for a good nap, which I had the most exquisite dream to._

_You and I were at a carnival and having the time of our lives! The dream was perfect, and even fireworks were involved. You were a bit startled by the noise, but as I scratched behind your ears, you seemed to calm. And right there, under the fireworks, we kissed._

_You don't understand my love for you, Brian. I'm not sure if you ever will. But do you feel the same, Brian? Do you love me back?-and not just in a relatively way in which you speak. Brian, I am in love with you, and whenever I see you, I melt a bit. When you carried me on your back, when I kissed the top of your head, and when you returned that favor, my life felt so complete. But now, I feel incomplete because I really don't have you. I'd do whatever it takes to get you. But until then, I'll watch from afar and admire you and your adorableness._

_Love, Stewie_"

He printed the letter out, like he had done before, and walked back in his room. He exited Word Pad and returned the laptop, then he looked over the letter, a bit sadly.

"Oh, Brian..."

"Yeah?"

Brian was standing in the door frame, and Stewie's face flushed in embarrassment. "How long have you been there?" Stewie demanded.

"I just walked in." said Brian, stepping in closer, and he pointed to the letter. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Stewie yelled and hid the letter behind his back. "Now leave me to ready for supper." He noticed he was being mean to Brian, like before he almost drowned in the pool, so he quickly added with an orphan look on his face, "Please?"

Brian had left the room, and Stewie did his best to fix himself up for dinner, to impress Brian, whom he had just insulted. _Damn_, thought Stewie. _Now I feel bad_. He made a note to apologize and walked down to dinner.

The whole family was seated at the table. Stewie climbed into his high chair next to Brian and kicked his little feets under the table.

"There's mommy's little man." said Lois, walking over and combing his hair back.

Stewie didn't bother to push her away. He let go of the swimming pool incident, the only thing he had on his mind was Brian. All during dinner, the talk was about heroic Brian who was starting on his novel and decided making a sort of biography thing about what happened at the pool, which Stewie agreed would be perfect.

"And you could write about today, Brian!" suggested Stewie, not abot to stifle his enthusiasm. "I could help."

"Sure." said Brian, smiling at all the material he had for the novel, and the fact that Stewie offered to help him write it.

After dinner, Stewie and Brian took Brian's laptop and began working on the novel. Stewie was happy to spend some more time with Brian.

_He's so amazing_, thought Stewie, looking at Brian as Brian typed. _How can I ever get over him if he doesn't love me back?_

"Hey, Stewie, what do you think about this part?" asked Brian, pointing to the screen. "Doesn't it sound gay?"

Stewie read over the lines. "_I pressed my mouth to his, breathing air in him, trying my hardest to revive the infant in whom I loved so dearly. _Live. Live, dammit!_ I thought to myself, I could feel tears burn in my eyes at his pain. He was dying, slowly dying. I had to save him. My lips broke free from his and I thumped my fist on his chest, checking for a heartbeat: it was faint. I once again tried to revive him with the kiss of life, I breathed into him, trying my hardest to save him. _Live!" Stewie blushed slightly. The words were magnificent, he loved it.

"It's brilliant, Brian!" complimented Stewie.

And they stayed up on the couch working on the novel, until Lois came back down, fussing over how late it was and why wasn't Stewie in bed. She took no protests and sent them both off to bed. Stewie sat up in his crib, cusing his mother to Rupert.

"Who does that bimbo think she is, Rupert?" Stewie patronized about his mother, when the door opened.

The lights turned on and Brian walked in.

"B-Brian, what an...unexpected but pleasant surprise!" said Stewie, standing up in his crib. "Why are you here?"

"I typed more, and I thought you should read." he said and handed Stewie the laptop.

Stewie read: "_He was alive, he was breathing. His mother came and yanked him from my arms, just when I was ready to embrace him and when i was about to cry. He twisted and turned away from his mother and leaped from her arms and over to me. He stood in front of me, the most unusual sincere look on his face. "You saved me, Brian." he was on the verge of tears, just as I was, and soon enough he threw himself at me, gripping at my fur and and crying about how he would be dead if it wasn't for me. I tried to console him, he seemed so helpless. At this moment, when he was sobbing crying, I actually realized how I would've felt if I didn't save him. If Stewie had stayed down there, if Stewie had died, I wouldn't be able to live. At that moment, I finally realized the truth, how much I loved Stewie Griffin._"

Stewie's eyes watered reading it. He loved him. Brian loved him.

"How is it?" asked Brian, ackwardly.

"Amazing, Brian." said Stewie. "It's perfect."


	5. Chapter Five: What About The Novel?

Chapter Five: What About The Novel?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy**

The novel was a-go. Every day they would write a new chapter on their experiences, like a diary entry, and almost like what Stewie was doing with his letters to Brian, which he still held in his pillow case. Each day a chapter was written, and each day Stewie's feelings grew stronger. He was in love with Brian and that was a fact, he couldn't keep it in any longer, he wanted to tell him so bad. But he so terribly afraid of rejection. Being rejected, and anything with Brian and pain being involved were Stewie's only fears: along with pools and other things.

Two weeks after they began working on the novel, Brian and Stewie spent every day together: playing at parks, getting ice cream and hot dogs, going shopping for Lois, and they just about did everything together! Brian started sleeping in Stewie's room, for times when they were up late working on a chapter for the novel. And although Stewie loved the fact that Brian and he were now roommates, he was somewhat afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle it and confess his undying love to him, awake or asleep, or even worse, that Brian would find his letters. But Stewie had them safely hidden, and Brian wasn't much for going through people's things, so Stewie was okay.

One day, while working on the novel late at night, Brian and Stewie were up conversing over the bright computer screen.

"What do you think would fit better," asked Brian. "'_Like the eclipsing sun'_ or '_like a dark, never ending tunnel'_?"

"I like _the eclipsing sun_." said Stewie, nodding as Brian started typing it.

The developing novel was a great bonding experience, their friendship grew stronger, and soon enough they wouldn't do anything without one another. They were inseparable. They were...in love?

Stewie would reread chapters on his own time, to correct a few things and just look over some things. One line he read over most often was: _At that moment, I finally realized the truth, how much I loved Stewie Griffin._ He was very excited on hearing that Brian loved him, even if he took it to wrong terms, it still was there, it was written right there on the computer screen, by Brian himself.

They woke up the next morning, shoulder to shoulder, backs against the leg of the crib, the laptop fixed haphazardly on across the pillow on Brian's lap. The sound they awoke to wasn't very cheerful, but very annoying. The sweet newborn birds who had made their nest in a nearby tree chirped through the window, irritating the ears of Stewie and Brian both. The woke, groaning and trying to go back to sleep, but the annoying birds began chirping at least ten times louder.

"What the duece!" cried Stewie, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and looked over at Brian who was cursing under his breath.

"Damn, birds." swore Brian, he began crawling away from his position he slept in to the door and out of it.

Stewie followed him, not wanting to lose him. Brian crawled all the way to the bathroom. He walked in and used the step-stool to reach the sink and brushed his teeth, then washed his face. Stewie stood in the doorway watching. Brian looked at Stewie through the mirror and smiled. Stewie smiled back, beaming a little. Then their silence was broken.

"Brian!" called Peter from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you!"

"Hm, I wonder who that could be." said Brian, and he exited the bathroom, walking right past Stewie and down the steps.

Stewie was about to follow when he heard and unexpected cry of delight.

"Jillian! What are you doing here?" It was Brian's voice, of course, which mad Stewie unexplainably mad. Jillian was Brian's ex-girlfriend, why was she here? Stewie scooted down the steps on his behind and watched from a middle stair.

Jillian was looking down at Brian, she looked as beautiful as ever, and yet there was sadness in her eyes. "Brian, I realized I made a mistake giving you up. I'm sorry." she apologized. "But I really want you back, and if you could come with me, that would be totally rad."

Brian looked at her, his mouth gaped in disbelief. She was so irresistible, he had no other choice but to say...

"Yes, Jillian."

She bent down and kissed him. They were in a kiss for a long while, until Stewie finally barged between them. "Get a room!" he yelled coldly, and breezed right past them into the kitchen. Brian looked up at Jillian and smiled, she smiled back, a ditzty look in her eyes.

Brian and Jillian spent the whole day together, leaving Stewie feeling alone and confused. _How could Brian take that moronic girl back?_ He raged in his mind. _She left him, he didn't even like her and yet they're back together! What is this? She took my Brian away from me, and for that she will pay._

Since Brian was staying over Jillian's that night, Stewie took hold of his laptop and wrote another letter.

"_Brian,_

_How could you go back to Jillian? You don't understand how big this hole in my heart is now. I feel betrayed and alone and yet I can't blame you. You never knew the way I felt, because i never told you. And I will never tell you, because obviously you don't feel the same. But Brian, you left me for an idiot! How could you? Sure she may be beautiful, if you like that slutty outlook, but Brian, you left me and our novel! What about the novel, Brian? WHAT ABOUT THE NOVEL?! Sorry...I got carried away there. _

_I still love you, Brian, and I don't think I'll ever STOP loving you._

_Forever yours (even if you don't care),_

_Stewie_"

He printed the letter out and shut the laptop off without saving. "I might as well delete our novel, it doesn't look like it's ever going to get finished." And Stewie hid the letter with the rest of the pile, laying down in his crib, unable to sleep.


	6. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

Chapter Six: Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy**

His plan was quite simple. He had everything figured out. He was going to get back at Jillian for taking _his_ Brian away.

Stewie sat in his room all that day, a few weeks after Brian and Jillian got back together, planning plots that would most-likely turn out horrible, or not even be able to start, but inspiration sparked when he overheard Peter and Lois talking.

"I'm going to the Clam, Lois." called Peter, he was at the bottom of the steps. Stewie guessed Lois was in the kitchen. Then he heard her voice.

"Try not to stay out too long tonight, Peter." she said. "I want my big, handsome husband back before I go to bed." She kissed him, it was loud.

A plan was unfolding in Stewie's mind. He walked down the steps carefully and watched them, then decided for his plan to work to act like a noraml baby would.

"No, uh...daddy no go." he said, unsure of exactly what he was saying.

"Aww, Peter," cooed Lois, picking Stewie up. "Stewie doesn't want his daddy to leave."

Peter smiled and kissed the top of Stewie's head, then he rubbed the place where he kissed. "It's alright, little buddy, daddy'll be home soon." And with that, Peter left, and Stewie grinned to his own mischievious plot and rubbed his hands together evily, Lois still holding him.

"Yes," he said, darkly. "My plan is falling into place."

Later that night, Stewie had set out Peter's old Halloween constume when he was Britney Spears, and laid it out on the couch.

"This is going to be perfect!" said Stewie laughing.

While waiting for Peter to come home, and for Brian who shouldn't be long behind, Stewie decided to write another letter.

"_Dear Brian._

_I'm sorry I had to result to this today, but it's what I had to do. That blonde bimbo took you away from me, and now I'm getting you back. Of course I want you to be happy, but I want you to be happy with me..not Jillian. I'm probably being selfish, and at this point I don't care. You've been in the dark for so long, maybe after you've seen these letters, you understand. _

_Brian, understand that I love you very much, but I need for you to feel the same. Won't you feel the same?_

_Until then, I'll have to make you. I don't care if I'm caught on your rebound, but after Jillian dumps you, I'm here for you._

_-Stewie_"

He print the letter out, and ran upstairs to collect it from Meg's room. She was asleep with the i-pod in her ears, so she couldn't hear since it was on full blast. Stewie mumbled about blowing her ear drum out, then laughed a little, and left to place the letter with the rest of the pile.

While Stewie was in his room, he heard the door creak open, and ran to the steps, almost falling down. Peter was walking in, all according to plan. Stewie rushed down the steps, having Peter almost trip over him. Stewie hid behind the couch and put his hand to the side of his face to make his voice echo.

"Fat Man...uh, I mean, Peter! Peeeeeeter! Come over to the couch!" called Stewie, trying to make his voice sound eerie.

"Huh, who's there?" asked Peter, looking around with a drunk looked glazed in his eyes.

"It's me, Peter," said Stewie, still maintaining the somewhat eerie voice. "Britney."

Peter turned to the couch to see the hold Halloween costume. He started laughing instantly. "Hey, it's my Britney Spears costume." And as Stewie planned, Peter put it on.

He wasn't very flattering in the tiny outfit, actually it was quite disturbing, but it was part of Stewie's plan. Pater had to look like a girl for the plan to work. _Actually, now that I think about it. Jillian probably wouldn't notice the difference if he wasn't dressed up_, Stewie thought to himself.

And the doorknob twisted and turned. The door opened and in stepped Brian.

_Perfect!_ Stewie crawled to the other side of th couch to feul the fire. "Doesn't Brian look sexy?" he whispered to Peter in the voice he used for the costume.

Pater, being the idiot he was, was easliy brainwashed by the words of "the Britney Costume".

"My, Brian, don't you look sexy tonight." said Peter in a high-pitched girly voice, which was slurred with his drunkeness.

"Peter, what the hell?" Brian was obviously taken back at those words, but also very disturbed.

"Kiss him!" Stewie sharply whispered.

And Peter instantly throw himself at Brian, who quickly dodged with fast reflexes, yelling about the absurdity of this situation.

"Aww come on, Brian. Britney doesn't bite!" giggled Peter. "Unless you want her to!"

"Peter, this is ridiculous!" shouted Brian.

Somehow, no one awoke during these happenings, and Brian didn't notice Stewie take his cell phone and call Jillian, asking her to come over as quick as she possibly could.

And soon, there was knocking at the door.

"Kiss him!" Stewie called out.

And Peter did. He pinned Brian down, and kissed him, just in time for Stewie to open the door and let Jillian in and see the scene. Instantly, her eyes watered. They had only been back together for a few weeks, and Brian was cheating on her (so it seemed).

"Brian!" she cried, and ran out of the house and back in her car. She had ran all the way over in just her pajamas just too see what was wrong with her Brian, only to find this scene.

Brian sturggled free from Peter somehow, and ran after her. "Jillian!" he called out and tried chasing her car, but she was already gone. "JILLIAN!" His voice was cracking.

Peter broke out of his trance and looked down at himself. "Hey look, my Britney Spears costume." And he ventured up the stairs to change, and go to bed.

Stewie looked out the door to see Brian crouched outside on the walkway, shuttering. Stewie walked over and put an arm around him.

"Come in the house, Brian." he said. "It's awful chilly out."

"No," said Brian, standing and wriggling away from Stewie. "I lost her again. I'm going for a walk." And he went down the walkway, and down the street, and finally out of sight.

Stewie wanted to wait outside for Brian, but he had to go in, his teeth were chattering. He felt accomplished in ways, and went up to bed, with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter Seven: Never Gunna Work

Chapter Seven: Never Gunna Work

**I don't own Family Guy, yadda yadda yadda...**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" His yell reached the heavens on a loud, high-pitched squeel, ear-breaking and glass-shattering (although none of the above were involved).

Something terrible had truely just happened. He had just woke up, and something utterly disasterous was afoot. He began frollocking through his sheets frantically, his mind set on one thing.

_No, _he thought, throwing Rupert over the side of the crib. _NO!_

Stewie threw the pillowcase off the pillow, growling in aggrivation. "The letters," yelled Stewie. "They're gone!" He jumped from his crib and began looking wherever the letters could possibly be: his dresser, his closet, under the matress, under the crib, in his toychest...

"Where the devil could they be?" He spoke aloud, annoyance prominent in his voice. This was a conspiracy. His love letters for Brian were gone! But how?

"I couldn't have misplaced them." he pondered. "I put the last one in the pillowcase with the others and now they're gone!"

He was so taken-back at this situation. How could this be happening? He had the letters so safely hidden, no one went through his sheets, except fro Lois on...

"Laundry Day!" cried Stewie.

At that moment, Lois entered the room, smiling brightly. "Goodmorning, sunshine!" She greeted, kissing him gently on the top of his head, and flattening the little case of bed head that was burdened ontop of his cranium.

He had to ask her about the missing letters, but not be so out there about it. "Lois, have you rummaged through my things?" Stewie half-asked, half-demanded, trying not to sound too eager to find the response..

"Oh, Stewie," said Lois, picking her son up and cradling him. "Mommy found your letters for Brian, while I was replacing your sheets. You usually wake up when mommy's readying the laundry. Bit I though you wouldn't mind if I too the letters. I didn't read them, but I thought I'd give them to him for you."

At these words, Stewie froze. He slowly tilted his head upward to look at his mother. Calmly, and slowly he spoke. "Y-y-you what?" he asked, stuttering, his eyes wide as they could possibly go.

"Oh, I gave those letters you wrote to Brian, they were adressed to him." said Lois. "But don't worry, honey, I didn't read them."

He lept from her arms and rushed downstairs. Maybe Brian hadn't read the letters yet and he could get them back. _Yes_, he thought, _I'll get them back_. Stewie rushed through the living room and dining room, and stopped at the kitchen doorway. There Brian was, sitting at the kitchen table, the pile of Stewie's love letters in his paws. He seemed to be halfway through the pile, and Stewie didn't know what to feel. He was confused, angry, and upset all at once, but also he felt relieved in a way. His emotions were finally out in the open to Brian, he felt a weight lift from his heart, and he sighed in relief.

"Stewie,"

The way Brian said his name, made Stewie's heart leap-both joyously and anxiously. He wanted to hear what was coming next, and yet he didn't. He was so afraid of rejection...

He gulped and responded quietly, "Yes?"

"Come here." Brian motioned towards the chair besides him, as he took off his reading glasses and placed the stack of letters down.

Slowly, and a bit grudgingly, Stewie dragged his footsy-pajama-covered feet all the way to the table, taking a seat next to Brian.

Brian sighed heavily, making Stewie more nervous on what was to come. Brian's words of rejection would stab him like a knife through the heart, he felt that Brian would say the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear, and yet there was that miniscule portion of hope, lingering in Stewie's mind and in his heart.

There was momentary silence, in which Stewie could've gained whiplash from turning his head from Brian to the stack of letters so quickly, and for such a short while-but which seemed like hours.

_When is he going to talk?_ Stewie asked himself. _Damn it, Brian! Do it already! Reject me, tell me how it'll never work out! I can't stand this anticipation!_

"Lois gave me these." Brian motioned towards the pile of letters.

Stewie just nodded solemnly.

"I've read through most of them, they were out of order, I think." said Brian, his voice seemed a bit strange.

_He's looking for the right words to let me down easy_.

"Look, Stewie-"

"No, Brian, it's alright." interjected Stewie. "I was foolish to ever think you could ever feel the same. I'm terrible sorry for making you lose Jillian. And I'm sorry for wasting your time with these worthless letters. These feelings are unnatural, just make a pun at me like you'd normally do. Crack a gay joke. I don't care, Brian, I can't hide my feelings any longer, even if you don't care."

"Stewie, listen to m-"

"I understand, Brian." Stewie sniffled. The shameful tears were once again burning his eyes. "I'll leave you alone."

"God dammit, Stewie, listen to me!" barked Brian.

Stewie shut up, wiping his eyes.

"Don't cry." consoled Brian, patting his shoulder. "Look, Stewie, we need to talk about this. These feelings."

"I already said I understood." Stewie cried, trying to hide his face in his hands.

"No, stewie, you don't get it." Brian cooed, soothingly. "I need to explain to you something. You need to know how I feel too."

Stewie slowly looked up at Brian, that small smile that played on Brian's lips somehow did wonders for Stewie, and he listened up to Brian's words.

"Stewie," He started simply with that name. His smile was so big, yet his eyes seemed to be filled with sadness. "I can't explain for how long I've felt this way. I've been covering up with different girls, actually feeling something for Jillian, only hoping to rid the impure thoughts of you that haunt my mind. Stewie, I love you the same as you do..."

But something seemed to send a different message to Stewie. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hadn over Brian's.

With a small chuckle, Brian went on. "What's wrong, is that you're an infant, Stewie." explained Brian. "I could be charged as a child molestor, I could be charged under a Michael Jackson case. No matter how strongly we may love each other, it's never gunna work."

With a quiver of the lip, Stewie's eyes poured over with tears. "But I don't care, Brian! I love you!" he wailed.

Brian smiled weakly, and licked his cheek affectionatly. "I'm sorry, Stewie." he apologized, and hopped off of the chair after picking the letters back off. He headed to the doorway, tears whimpering slightly as he went.

Brian, wait!' Stewie called.

And as Brian turned around, his lips were against Stewie's in a kiss so fantastically different from the kiss of life he once had to use to save Stewie from the pool or from other times under cover. It was deep, it was romatic, and yet it was very sad. This was the kiss of love that wasn't allowed to be, and the forbiddeness of it made it more worthwhile. The lip encounterment was very brief, yet it meant so much more then a longer kiss of Lois and Peter. Brian reluctantly backed off, knowing what would happen if someone walked in.

"See you around, Stewie." he whispered, and headed back on his way out of the doorway, and out the front door, letters still in hand.


End file.
